Ghost Whisperer: Love Still Won't Die
"Love Still Won't Die" is the second episode of season two of the paranormal drama series Ghost Whisperer and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series creator John Gray. It first aired on CBS on September 29th, 2006. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Ghost Whisperer was created by John Gray. * This episode is production code number 20224. * This episode is included on disc one of the Ghost Whisperer: The Second Season DVD collection. It is also included on the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Producer Juanita F. Diana is credited as Juanita Diana Feeney in this episode. * Actress Lacey Chabert receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Delia Banks. She will remain a permanent cast member on the series throughout its duration, though she does not appear in every episode. * This is the first appearance of Ned Banks. He will become a regular character on the series from this point forward. He is played by Tyler Patrick Jones in season two, but beginning with season three, he will be played by Christoph Sanders. * Actor David Ramsey will one day go on to play the role of former Special Forces soldier John Diggle on the CW Network television series Arrow. * Actor Michael Landes previously played Jimmy Olsen on the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * Actresses Jennifer Love Hewitt and Lacey Chabert previously co-starred with one another on the family series Party of Five. Allusions * The movie playing at the theater in the beginning of the episode is The Big Hurt, directed by Barry Peak. It was released in 1996 and stars David Bradshaw, Lian Lunson, and Simon Chilvers. * The backstage passes the boy tries to steal are for the Grateful Dead's New Year's Eve concert on December 31st, 1987 at the Oakland Coliseum Arena. Quotes * Melinda Gordon: I never thought that I was gonna be able to trust anyone after Kyle... and then there was Jim. * Jim Clancy: You're not gonna break into song right now are you? * Melinda Gordon: I might. .... * Melinda Gordon: I think this guy knows exactly what's happening, I think I'm just being played. * Jim Clancy: Ah, conned by a ghost, huh? That's not gonna look very good on the resume. .... * Ned Banks: I'm not a thief. * Melinda Gordon: Glad to hear it. Crew * Mark Snow - Composer * Neil Mandelberg, A.C.E. - Editor * Roy Forge Smith - Production designer * James Chressanthis, A.S.C. - Director of photography * John Gray - Executive producer * Ian Sander - Executive producer * Kim Moses - Executive producer * James Van Praagh - Co-executive producer * Jed Seidel - Co-executive producer * Jim Kouf - Co-executive producer * Lois Johnson - Supervising producer * Jeannine Renshaw - Supervising producer * Catherine Butterfield - Producer * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Producer * David Fallon - Producer * Juanita Diana Feeney - Co-producer * Barbara Black - Producer; Unit production manager * Breen Frazier - Co-producer * Joanie L. Woehler - Associate producer * Dick Feury - First assistant director See also External Links * * * * Gallery Ghost Whisperer 2x02 001.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 002.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 003.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 004.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 005.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 006.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 007.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 008.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 009.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 010.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 011.jpg Ghost Whisperer 2x02 012.jpg Category:2006/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified